battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Lemme redo it.
Why Dragon Mania Legends absolutely sucks. #A ripoff of DragonVale and Dragon City... but in a poor way. #Undeniably trash designs. The game uses the "body style" feature like in Pokemon, but not in a good way, where they constantly use the same designs over and over, oversaturating, and causing confusion. This is called body shape which is literally just undeniable. #*The Jingle Dragon is just the DML version of Grinchy Dragon. #*Some dragons fail to live up their name; for example the Tick Tock Dragon which is nothing but a robotic robot. #*There is a dragon which is based off of a Rasta. #*The Piggy Bank Dragon and Pigsy Dragon, when compared, looks like somebody decided to recolor them instead of give them different designs. #*YOU GET TO DECIDE HERE: There is a dragon called the Duskwing Dragon. While it does look cool, it looks like something straight out of My Little Pony along with Gameloft having zero brains on a duskwing butterfly. #*Boss Dragons are absolutely lazy. They COULD'VE been opportunities to get creative but instead Gameloft is lazy and instead just slap blue armor onto them rather than giving them wildly different designs (in other words, they just use the same body shapes over and over. not even the clan dragons are safe from this!). In other words, some of the Boss Dragons show how Gameloft is SUPER LAZY! For example, Mephistopheles is just the Hellion Dragon and nothing else. That's right, no armor or anything! #*Some dragons look like Gameloft is ripping off DragonVale; most notably the Shadow and Clover Dragon. #*The Bone Dragon looks like a naked dragon Sans somebody decided to make. #''"What the heck?" levels of stupid elements''. This game tends to overuse it; the Brick Dragon somehow has Energy (to resist fire more perhaps? but that can't be an excuse), the Missile Dragon has Light and is able to protect itself from fire, etc. #Like any other Gameloft game, customer care is not only useless, but they use too much microtransactions. #Very low level of elements for a dragon breeding game. Dragon City has 17, DragonVale has 18, and Dragon Story, in all of its horridness, has 30+. Here there is only 12 elements. TWELVE, that's right, TWELVE. Well, not actually 12, rather 10, because Legendary and Divine are just rarity elements. To add insult or injury, it's likely there won't be any new elements added! #When you awaken a dragon's elements, some stats go down instead of up. This makes a Level 20-29 Berry Dragon have much more HP than a Level 30+ Berry Dragon on average. #Eefin' overrated. Some reviews are VERY biased; you are likely to see these things: #*People say the graphics are good. Actually, they're very subpar and some dragon designs are very hit-or-miss. Especially with the Boss Dragons! Redeeming Qualities #Some dragons at least have good designs, though very little. Pipe Dragon is an example of this. Notably Biased Reviews (imo) *Nadia Oxford (https://www.gamezebo.com/2015/01/14/dragon-mania-legends-review-dragonvale-goes-war/) **Thinks the graphics are good. You know what I said, right? They're normally subpar and only a few actually look good. The rest look very, VERY weird. **Dragon breeding is oversaturated, right? **You'd think it's successful but probably because many people are lured into it to get their cash stolen from them. **The game "takes a lot of inspiration from DragonVale", except it also takes a lot of concepts from it. Okay, by concepts, I mean dragons, that I'd consider this a ripoff! **You'd think it's Water > Fire > Plant > Water, but no, it's Water > Fire > Wind > Earth > Water. **Dragon-breeding games are oversaturated as said and Gameloft "pulls a few tricks to punch up the experience". Yes, they literally roundhouse this game into a pile of microtransactions. Just like Asphalt 8! **"It's silly, ridicolous, and amazing." That's actually a true statement! If you were to compare it with a hundred-year old school bathroom, that is. *This random dude http://giftcode.dotatruyenky.mobi/dragon-mania-legends-ratings/ **The only ratings he gave to this game is 9/10 and 10/10. **As said, people tend to scream out that graphics are beautiful and amazing, but guess what? They tend to overlook it; the graphics are just as subpar as they are. Category:Blog posts